


Piglet?

by didsomebodysaylily



Category: Holby City
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomebodysaylily/pseuds/didsomebodysaylily
Summary: Just a cute little drabble set in the evening of Lofty's Gran being admitted.She's not in it but'll be fine dw





	Piglet?

“So, Piglet, is it?” Dom teased Lofty who was sat on the bench in the locker room waiting for him to grab his bag. Lofty looked up at Dom with an embarrassed smirk on his face. “Were you just really small as a child, or did you eat like a pig?” 

“Hey! I like to think it’s because I was a voice of reason and questioned things.” 

“You ate a lot didn’t you.”

“Yeah.” Lofty said smiling as he stood placing his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “I was a bit of pig and maybe loved the colour pink. Don’t judge me.”

“I’m not, I’m not.” retorted Dom. 

Lofty was slightly uncomfortable with his Granny being in the hospital. Him and Dom had only actually been dating a few weeks but it already felt like this was something special, and to have his Granny already meet him felt like far too much pressure. These past few weeks with Dom had been the most love he had ever felt. Everything had just clicked and it felt like the past many months had led to this being the easiest and most quickly he’d settled with someone. 

 

“Um Dom, you know my Gran, I just..” 

Dom cut him off placing his hand on Lofty’s thigh, “It’s okay don’t worry. I get if you’re not out to your family. I’ll be careful.” 

“No no, I mean I’m not out, but it doesn’t really matter, they won’t mind. It’s just it bit early that’s all.” Dom was slightly taken aback. When he came out to his mum he was unbelievably nervous and to think that Lofty had never had that fear made him happy for him, if a little jealous. 

“Will she start on about buying a hat,” Lofty looked at his boyfriend confused, “for a wedding.” Dom explained. 

“Oh yeah, something like that.” Lofty looked up at Dom a wide smile forming on his face. Maybe he wasn’t alone in thinking that this could be the beginning of the rest of their lives. Their eyes met as thoughts of weddings and pets and holidays and maybe even kids went through both of their heads. Dom still held his somewhat cynical views on weddings, but maybe for Lofty… But he didn’t want to get ahead of himself - they had only be technically dating a month, if that! 

 

“Home?” Dom asked Lofty going to stand up. Home had come to mean Lofty’s place primarily; it had the nicer kitchen and the more comfortable bed. 

“Home” agreed Lofty taking Dom’s hand as they went to leave. It was a warm reminder of how they were there for eachother. For Dom, after everything he’d been through in the last year, knowing that someone cared about him and respected him meant the world. Lofty was kind and gentle and everything Dom needed and wanted in a partner. For Dom, Lofty was more of Pooh Bear than a Piglet. 

**Author's Note:**

> ((Sidenote - one of my favourite klaine fics is called Piglet and Pooh and I might use it as inspo and do a full length dofty thing but maybe not idk. It just reminded me of it))


End file.
